Lenticular imaging techniques provide a method for displaying short motion sequences and numerous other effects by manually or mechanically tilting a lenticular image unit to show a motion image. The lenticular image unit includes a lenticular screen that is bonded to an image bearing member. It is desirable, however, to provide the lenticular screen as a separate element from the image bearing member, thereby enabling the use of interchangeable non-bonded image bearing members in display devices incorporating the lenticular screen. In the case of non-bonded image bearing members, image display is accomplished by moving the lenticular screen with respect to the image bearing member.
With the advent of high resolution, ultra high precision lenticular imaging techniques, however, a need has arisen to provide a display mechanism that provides accurate registration of the image bearing member with respect to the lenticular screen during movement. It would further be desirable to provide additional features that would enhance consumer acceptance of non-bonded display techniques including, for example, providing for interchangeability of image bearing members, providing for audio in synchronization with image display, and increasing the number of images that are provided on the image bearing member to provide a longer motion sequence.